Duncan (Thomas and Friends)
Railway Series= |-|Model Series= |-|CGI Series= Duncan *'Number': SR 6 *'Class': Barclay E Class *'Designer': Andrew Barclay *'Builder': Andrew Barclay and Co. Ltd. *'Built': 1928 *'Gauge': 2ft 3in *'Configuration': 0-4-0WT *'Arrived on Sodor': 1958 Duncan is a narrow gauge tank engine who came to the Skarloey Railway as a spare engine after Peter Sam's accident with the slate trucks. Bio In the Railway Series Duncan was built by Andrew Barclay at Kilmarnock, Scotland and worked in a factory in Scotland, which Peter Sam claims is the source of his strong language and volatile temper. In 1958, Duncan was bought secondhand to Sodor as a spare engine, as the workload was too much for Sir Handel and Peter Sam to manage unassisted. He came soon after Peter Sam's accident with the slate trucks and was re-gauged to 2ft 3in. Duncan was rude and arrogant at first. However, following derailments in the tunnel and on a stretch of track south of Cros-ny-Cuirn, he began to see sense and made up his feud with Rusty, whom he had detested for being a Diesel. He was still selfish and prone to temper tantrums and actually stalled on Rheneas Viaduct on the claims that he was overworked and not polished enough. Skarloey, fed up with his careless attitude, finally taught him sense with the story of Rheneas' single handed running of the railway and how passengers are far more important than a polish. Duncan has visited the Talyllyn Railway in Wales as a tourist attraction. The Talyllyn railway now has events called Duncan Day when the engines are dressed as their counterparts. In the Television Series Duncan has also been very cocky, but this has often fired back at him. His driver and firemen spooked him one evening when fireflies formed the shape of an engine. This put Duncan in his place, thinking he had just seen a ghost. His ego once landed him in a swamp, after being careless working on the incline railway. Duncan is well known and often teased for his temper. He has met his match before, a passenger who grumbled more than him! Despite his rough exterior, he heroically helped Luke up a hill around Christmas time, showing his kinder side. He currently works on the Skarloey Railway, with Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, and Luke. Persona Duncan is a Scottish narrow gauge engine. He initially arrived to the Skarloey Railway as a spare engine after Peter Sam had a nasty accident with some trucks that broke free from the incline. He was prone to boisterous bouncing about, which became known as "rock and roll", whenever the mood took him, which once led to derailing in the mouth of a tunnel (probably caused from keystones knocked down by his funnel) and later again on a stretch of line towards Cros-ny-Cuirn. He often grumbles and complains, usually about not being polished or being over-worked, and can be rude, rough, and bad tempered. He claims to be a plain-speaking engine who believes in plain speaking, an approach which can cause him to make callous or belligerent remarks. Duncan can be a competitive engine too, particularly with James. He can be careless and make rash decisions which usually leads to his own downfall, but is not always quick to apologise or realise the error of his ways. However, upon Skarloey recalling Rheneas' gallant act to get his passengers home, Duncan admitted he had the wrong attitude and tried hard to be a more useful, respectable engine in future. In spite of his ways, Duncan can be a little misunderstood as he is focused, confident, resourceful, and has a big heart. Basis Duncan is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Douglas, an Andrew Barclay 0-4-0WT. This engine is currently selected to be dressed up as Duncan on special events associated with the "Thomas the Tank Engine" franchise. Livery In the Railway Series, Duncan is painted in the Skarloey Railway's red livery with blue-and-yellow lining. In the television series, he is painted golden yellow with black lining and gold boiler bands. Themes Trivia *1 of Duncan's models is currently on display in Japan. *1 magazine image shows Duncan with a tender. *His Take n Play prototype has white wheels just like his Take Along model. *Duncan's latest wooden railway model has a lamp for a whistle. *Duncan has had several modifications over the series. These include: **Season 5 (large scale model only): ***The wrinkles on his forehead disappeared. ***His eyes and nose became slightly larger. ***His eyebrows became slightly thicker. **Season 6: ***His silver buffers became black. ***He gained a visible whistle. **Season 9: ***Tail lamp. **Season 18: ***Red running board. ***Lamp, lamp iron, and brakepipe, all of which were requested by Sam Wilkinson. ***Slightly thinner funnel. ***Slightly smaller dome and windows. ***Smaller boiler and slightly larger cab. ***Brass nameplate. ***Shorter and wider sand dome. ***Sanding gear under the cab. ***Riveting under his coal bunker. ***Outdented and unpainted lining on his cab and bunker. ***Smaller in size than both his original model and his basis. ***His eyes, nose and eyebrows returned to how they were in the 4th season. *The Reverend W. Awdry's model of Duncan is currently on display at the Narrow Gauge Museum in Tywyn. *Throughout the 4th and 5th seasons, Duncan's model lacked a whistle, yet he was still heard whistling on many occasions. This error was fixed in the 6th season when he gained a whistle. *Duncan is the only narrow gauge engine whose whistle sound has not changed since the 4th season. *Duncan is so far the only Skarloey Railway engine, in the CGI Series, to not be shown working at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Gallery GallantOldEngine2.png GallantOldEngine49.png DuncanGetsSpooked31.png|Duncan in the fifth season DuncanGetsSpooked57.png DuncanGetsSpooked72.png DuncanGetsSpooked77.png TheGreatDiscovery11.png TheGreatDiscovery15.png TheGreatDiscovery17.png DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger11.png|Duncan in full CGI DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger27.png|Duncan's wheels DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger29.png DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger35.png|Duncan's whistle in CGI Merchandise Gallery WoodenRailwayDuncan.jpg|1998 Wooden Railway DuncanTradingCard.png|Trading Card BandaiTECDuncan.png Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Thomas and Friends steam locomotives Category:Thomas and Friends characters Category:Characters Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki